


Windrunning

by FrostyyCakess



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyyCakess/pseuds/FrostyyCakess
Summary: Just some one shots/drabbles about the Windrunner family since I feel like there aren't any. (As seen on my Fanfic account)





	1. Winter's Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm posting these on Fanfic and I decided I'd make an account here and post it here too!

Alleria loved Winter’s Veil.It was her favorite holiday, and _everyone_ in the family knew it. She never failed to wake up early on the first of December just to fully decorate the Spire with festive lights and decorations. In fact, everyone in Quel’thalas looked forward to seeing how the Windrunner Spire would be decorated every year during Winter’s Veil. Along with the extravagant decorations, Lireesa and Reolinor Windrunner were known for their Winter’s Eve parties. 

This particular morning, Alleria felt very happy and tingly. _It’s gonna be a good Winter’s Veil_ , she mused to herself. In the span of four hours, she had finished decorating the entire Spire. The only thing she hadn’t done was hang the mistletoe, which she would do on the day of the famous Winter’s Eve party.

When she went into the gathering room, she was happy to see that Lirath was awake and admiring the cinnamon scented candles she had put on the dining table.

“The whole Spire is looking great, Alleria!” Lirath exclaimed, proud of his sister’s designing skills. “I wish I could do something like this.”

“It’s not that hard, Lirath. You’ve just got to coordinate the red and green and know where you’re going to hang everything,” Alleria said as she took a seat on the couch.

Lirath took a seat next to her, and opened his mouth to respond. However, instead of responding, a loud rumble echoed in the room. Lirath looked sheepishly at his older sister. “Alleria, I’m hungry.”

“Me too Lirath, me too.”

“Could you make me eggs please? You make the best eggs! Please?” Lirath dragged the syllables and knelt down in front of her and began to beg. “Pleeeaassee?”

“Alright alright! I’ll do it, just give me a second!” Alleria laughed as her brother began to hug her and thank her for being his “savior”. As soon as she got up to make him and herself breakfast, a loud crash was heard from the other room. A fit of laughter and giggles followed soon after.

Lirath almost screamed and was evidently scared, as he hid behind his sister. “What was that?”

Alleria was on guard, she would not let an intruder escape. “I’m not sure. Stay here, I’m going to go take a look.”

Lirath nodded and stayed in the gathering room as his sister went on to investigate. As she got closer to where she and her brother heard the crash, she heard a string of curses coming from what sounded like a young woman, and the same person who was laughing before laughing again. She was soon in front of the room. She did not hesitate to burst in, only to find herself speechless.

There, in front of her, was her sister Sylvanas struggling to untangle herself from the Veil’s Tree lights which she seemed to have knocked over. Next to her, was Vereesa, who was laughing at her sister rather than helping her.

“What happened here? Sylvanas, do you know how long it took for me to put that tree up and hang the ornaments? You are very lucky that none of the ornaments broke!” To say Alleria was happy would be wrong. She was upset that her masterpiece had been demolished.

Sylvanas managed to somewhat untangle herself from the fallen tree and stood up to respond to her sister. Covered in little leaves, Sylvanas looked at her sister. “In my defense, I tripped over the light cord. Maybe instead of leaving the leftover lights on the bottom of the tree, you should tuck them behind it.”

Alleria was going to scold Sylvanas for not looking at where she was going only to stop and look upon her sister’s face. Her face was sprinkled with the ornament’s glitter, which made the older Windrunner sibling laugh as well. “Sylvanas, you look like you bathed in glitter!”

Lirath peeped his head into the room. It took one glance at Sylvanas to join Alleria in laughter. Now, not only was Vereesa and Alleria laughing at her, Lirath was too.

_I hate Winter’s Veil_ , Sylvanas thought to herself.


	2. Ranger, or Mage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all random one shots, there is no timeline order or anything!

With a frustrated sigh, a young ranger trainee dropped his bow and plopped onto the ground, resting his back against a tree. _I hate archery. I hate archery. I hate archery_ , Lirath repeated to himself. 

He had enrolled in a ranger class three months ago, and showed no progress in becoming a good ranger. He could never hit the bullseye in any of the targets, instead hitting everywhere _but_ the target. With another angry sigh, Lirath rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes.

All he ever wanted was to be just like his sisters. All three of them had begun training to be rangers and had ended up being in the top of their classes. The three of them had all graduated their classes and had been officially given the title of of being a ranger. Except him. Sylvanas told him that perhaps becoming a ranger just wasn’t meant to be for him, but he refused to accept that. He wouldn’t let down his family name.

His mind began to wonder. The only person that he knew in his family that wasn’t a ranger was his grandfather. His mother told him and his sisters stories of how her father was a very good mage, and that he traveled to Dalaran to be trained by the best Archmages. Lirath began to wonder if maybe Sylvanas was right. Maybe he wasn’t meant to be a ranger like his sisters. Maybe, just maybe, he was meant to become a mage, like his grandfather.

The thought _sounded_ great, but Lirath didn’t want to carry it out. He didn’t like the current people in the mage trainee classes. He especially did not like Dar’Khan Drathir. If he wasn’t mistaken, Dar’Khan was two years older than Alleria, so he _should_ act mature. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case in Lirath’s opinion. Lirath believed Drathir was an arrogant bastard, and did not want to have to see him everyday. So, instead of wondering about his possible path to becoming a mage, he picked his bow up and went back to target practice.

Instead of his arrow landing on at least the ground, his arrow flew past the target and into someone’s behind. Lirath changed his mind. The idea of becoming a mage didn’t seem so bad anymore.


	3. First Day Trainee

To say Sylvanas was nervous was an understatement. It was her first day of her training to become a ranger. She had received the letter of acceptance and was told to meet by Fairbreeze Village. She had woken up early to mentally and physically prepare herself for whatever lied ahead. When she had arrived, she was the first one there. A little while later, a few more people showed up. Then more, and more. Eventually, all 100 trainees were ready to begin their first lessons.

Sylvanas knew no one. She had ever felt more alone than she did now. She knew the purpose of the ranger class was to train and become a successful ranger, like her ancestors and sister. However, she was hoping to make some friends too. She wouldn’t be completely alone, since her sister was in the same ranger program. Alleria had already graduated though, and was in the class above Sylvanas and in a different location. Even if she was in the same area, Alleria had made friends. Alleria befriended two excellent rangers, Lor’themar Theron and Halduron Brightwing. Sylvanas has never met them, but according to Vereesa they’re _very_ attractive. Why would Alleria want to hang out with her if she had already made two promising friendships?

Sylvanas had tried to befriend some of the people in her class, but to no use. It was hard for her, since she was a shy person, but she managed to give people small waves in hopes to befriend at least _one_ person. Every attempt failed. After the tenth attempt, she stopped trying.

The morning went by painfully slowly, since the entirety of the time was spent “getting to know everyone”, even though it was apparent that no one wanted to communicate with each other. The class was given a two hour break for lunch, and Sylvanas caught the closest flight to Silvermoon City to get something to eat.

Even in a bustling city full of people, Sylvanas still felt alone. She was not used to having no oneto talk to. She missed being home with her siblings and talking to them about everyday things. After a few minutes of walking, Sylvanas found a small café and sat down to look at the menu. As she was deciding on what to eat, she heard a commotion of people walking by debating on where to go and eat. She assumed they were graduated rangers, since they all had designed bows on their backs, and not the simple bows given to the trainees.

“Let’s find a place with some boar meat!”

“That’s disgusting. We should eat someplace with vegetables in their dishes. That’d give us a fit body.”

“We have to hurry! We are going to be late!”

One of the girls laughed. “Calm down Hal, lunch just started! We have a bunch of time!”

_Wait._

That laugh was familiar.

Sylvanas looked at the girl who just spoke. She knew the laugh sounded familiar, it was Alleria! She panicked. She definitely did not want to embarrass Alleria in front of her friends, let alone embarrass herself. Sylvanas picked up the menu and put it right in front of her face, effectively covering herself from being identified.

“How about this place? The food looks promising.”

She wasn’t sure who was talking, but his voice was deep and smooth. She liked the way it flowed in her ears.

She heard footsteps coming closer. _Fuck_. They were going to enter. She heard someone open the entrance gate and the “Welcome!” from one of the waitresses. She could only pray they wouldn’t sit near her.

Luckily, they didn’t. They chose a spot far enough behind that Sylvanas could put her menu down and look at them with quick side glances.

There were ten of them. Six boys and five girls. Sylvanas saw Alleria smiling and laughing at something a boy with blonde hair said. She wished she sat a little closer to make out what they were saying. One of the boys caught her attention. He had a silvery pale moon hair color, much like Vereesa’s, and a strong jaw. He was handsome, _very_ handsome. She couldn’t figure what he was saying, but she recognized the voice as the same one that she liked. He seemed to be teasing the boy with blonde hair. They all appeared to be having a great day, which was the opposite of hers. Sylvanas didn’t take her eyes off of the boy until Alleria glanced over at her. Sylvanas and Alleria made eye contact for almost two seconds, and that was enough for Sylvanas.

As quickly as Sylvanas came, she left. Alleria didn’t seem to recognize it was her, because she kept talking to her friends. Sylvanas took the closest flight back to Fairbreeze and continued with her long training class.

In the evening, Sylvanas returned. She was exhausted and couldn’t wait to get ready to sleep. Instead of learning how to use a bow, their teacher made the whole class spend the rest of the class time running miles! All Sylvanas wanted to do was take a warm shower, and hop in bed. When she got to her room, she was greeted by older sister.

“How was your day, Sylvanas?”

Sylvanas jumped at the voice, not expecting anyone to be in her room. “It was okay.”

Alleria had settled in sitting on Sylvanas’s bed. “How was your lunch? Mine was great.”

“Yeah, mine was good too.” As much as Sylvanas wanted to tell Alleria about her boring day, she just wanted to sleep. “Alleria, I really want to bathe and sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow morning—”

“Wait, hang on! The craziest thing happened today. I went to a café to eat with my group of friends, and saw a familiar person sitting on the other side!”

_Oh no_. “Oh, that’s…neat.” _That’s the best you can come up with?_

“Mhm. I noticed her because she was ogling one of my friends. She tried being secretive, but I caught her.”

_She knew it was me!_ “I wasn’t ogling him! I was just looking!”

Alleria gave her a grin. “I never said it was you.”

_Great job Sylvanas, you blew it._

Alleria rose from sitting on the bed. “You should have swung by and said hi! I would have loved to introduce you to everyone!”

“No, no, it’s okay. They are your friends, not mine. Besides, I wouldn't want to embarrass you.” _Or myself._

Alleria ruffled Sylvanas’s hair. “I already told them I have two sisters and a brother, and they really want to meet you guys. Maybe next time then.”

Alleria began to make her way out of Sylvanas’s room. Once she was by the door, she turned around and grinned at Sylvanas. “His name is Lor’themar, by the way.”

Before Sylvanas could say anything, Alleria sprinted down the hallway. She sighed and began to get ready to bathe and sleep. Once she was in bed, a loud rumbling noise filled her room.

It was at that moment, when she was comfortable in bed, that Sylvanas realized she hadn’t eaten anything all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish there were more stories about the Windrunners :(


	4. Hidden Rage

“Where is your brother? His lessons finished two hours ago!” Lireesa Windrunner was pacing the floor. Lirath’s first mage class was today but he hadn’t returned home. “Why is he so late? He missed dinner!”. 

“Maybe he decided to go with his friends somewhere after class. I wouldn’t worry, mother.” Alleria had stayed up with her mother to wait for her younger brother. It was strange of him to be so late, but she had come to the conclusion that he was probably just having fun with some pals.

“What friends? Today was his first class!”

“Don’t worry about him, mother. I’ll stay up until he comes home. You go on and sleep,” Alleria said as she got up to refill her cup of warm tea.

“Alright. When he comes home slap him for me!”

“Will do.”

Alleria smiled as her mother left to go join her husband in some well earned sleep. She knew Lirath being late wasn’t a big deal, but she couldn't help but worry. It wasn’t like him to at least let someone know of his plans.

About twenty minutes after her mother left to sleep, Alleria heard the back door open. Whoever opened the door was trying extra hard to not make a sound, as if they were trying to not be seen. Alleria waited until the person was well into the room she was in, and turned the lights on.

“Lirath, how was your day? I spent about two hours of mine wondering where you have been.” Alleria walked over to where her brother stood, only to have him quickly turn around, facing his back to her.

"Sorry, I was busy with some…friends. It won’t happen again, I promise,” Lirath was avoiding making eye contact with Alleria.

Alleria tried to poke her head around her brother, but to no use. Everytime they almost looked at each other, Lirath would turn the opposite direction.

“Why are you hiding your face? C’mon, I don’t think I look that bad.”

“I’m gonna go to bed Alleria, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Lirath said as he tried to run up the stairs to his bedroom.

“Hey now! You’re not going anywhere, mother wants me to slap you for being so late!” Alleria took hold of Lirath’s shoulder to spin him around to face him, laughing as she did so, only to gasp in shock.

In front of her stood her younger brother with a nasty black eye and bruised nose.

“Lirath Windrunner. You are not going anywhere until you tell me _what_ happened. Right now,” Alleria was now worried. It looks like Lirath wasn’t spending time with his friends after all.

“Nothing happened, okay? I fell during training. Someone created a small patch of ice on the ground and I slipped on it. I’m fine,” Lirath said as he fidgeted awkwardly in his place. He was obviously lying.

“Nothing happened my ass. Why would you get a black eye from slipping on ice? Don’t lie to me. Tell me what happened right now or I’m going to wake up mom and dad,” Alleria demanded as she gave her brother a serious stare.

"Fine. I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell anyone! Especially Sylvanas!” Lirath replied as he took his sister’s hand and walked back down the stairs into the kitchen.

“Sylvanas? What does she have to do with this? Did she hit you?” Alleria was confused. Sylvanas’s ranger lessons weren't anywhere near his mage lessons, and she was in class longer than he was. How could she have gotten to him?

“No, no! She didn’t do anything to me. Ugh, just let me finish,” Lirath let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned on the kitchen counter. He ran a hand through his hair. “I was just minding my own business until I heard a group of the guys who had already graduated walk by to see how we were doing. They were all like, ‘Let’s see how the babies are doing with their pyroblasts!’ and ‘Can they summon some ice cream?’. They were being super annoying.

“I recognized one of the boys as Dar’Khan Drathir. He was laughing at one of the trainees because he couldn't efficiently summon a water minion. He thinks he’s so superior to everyone. The stupid playboy. He’s with a different girl every week! He’s rude, arrogant, and a snob. I fucking _loathe_ him, Alleria.”

Alleria slightly winced at hearing her brother’s choice of language. He never cussed, not unless something truly horrid happened.

“Anyway, there he was, the almighty mage, insulting almost everyone in class. I hid behind a really big guy because I didn’t want them to notice me. They eventually stopped and plopped next to a tree to continue to observe us. Their conversations changed from ‘Who’s here is going to be the worst mage?’ to ‘Who’s the hottest girl in Quel’thalas?’. It was disgusting. You should have heard the way they were speaking about some of the girls!”

Alleria sighed at her brother. “I can imagine, but I still don’t see what this has to do with Sylvanas, or how you got a black eye and a bruised nose!”

“I’m getting there! They kept talking about who’s attractive and what not, then Dar’Khan said something he shouldn’t have and I hit him. End of story.” Lirath’s heart was racing. He was going to tell his sister what happened, but now he was feeling embarrassed and didn’t want to continue on with what had happened.

“No, not end of story. What did he say? How did you get hit? I’m not leaving your side until you tell me, Lirath,” Alleria wasn't going to let this slide.

Lirath looked down, suddenly finding the kitchen floor to be interesting. “Okay, okay. Drathir said that out of the three Windrunner girls, Sylvanas is the most attractive and has the hottest body, and that he’d bed her in a heartbeat. That wasn’t even it. He kept going on about her, saying all the things he would do to her. I had to shut him up. I ran up to him and punched him in the jaw. That didn’t sit well with him, because he shot right back up and socked me in the face.”

“Lirath! You can’t just go around and hit people because they say something you don’t like!” Alleria couldn’t believe her ears. Lirath, her younger brother, _actually_ hitting someone.

“You should have heard the things he was saying! I wasn’t going to let him get away with it! He’s disgusting.” Lirath was shocked at his sister. Why was she mad at him?

“Lirath, I know. I get it. I would have been furious too, but please think! He’s even older than me! Him and his friends could squash you, and quite frankly, I’m surprised all he did was sock you.”

Lirath opened his mouth to protest, but his sister help up her finger. “I am some what proud of you. You did defend your sister, even though you did it in the most violent way. All I’m asking is that if you’re going to resort to physical violence, please do it with someone your own size and age. I love you, Lirath. I would hate to see you come home looking worse than you do right now,” Alleria said as she drew her brother in for a hug.

“I love you too, Alleria. I don’t regret what I did though, it felt good.”

Alleria let out a quiet laugh. “Please try to refrain yourself from letting this happen again. I don’t see why Sylvanas can’t know about this. This does involve her, in a way.”

“No! I don’t want her to know what that foul sorry excuse for a high elf said about her! Please don’t tell her, please!”

“Alright, alright. My lips are sealed,” Alleria said as she pretended to zip her mouth.

“Thank you, sis,” Lirath smiled at his sister as they began to walk to their rooms. “I don’t regret it though, it felt good.”

Alleria laughed at her brother. “ _Don’t_ do it again!”

They gave each other a last goodnight hug and went to sleep. They would both find out in the morning that their voices were loud enough to be carried throughout the home. Their conversation was heard by their parents, Vereesa, and Sylvanas. Lirath’s mother scolded him for being late _and_ getting into a fight, and his father just gave him a blank look. Vereesa kept asking if he could see with his eye and why it looked like black eyes looked like mushrooms, and Sylvanas gave him a pat on the back. She was flattered by Dar’Khan’s _passionate_ words, but creeped out. Defiantly more creeped out. She secretly hoped Lor’themar talked about her like that than. A girl could hope.


	5. Dalaran's Finest

Vereesa didn’t know why, but she had recently found humans to be fascinating. She thought they had funny accents, and that they had a weird way of greeting strangers. It’s why she loved going to Dalaran. She got to see the way humans interact with each other. It didn’t hurt that some of them were attractive too. 

It was the middle of spring, and it was time for the monthly Windrunner family trip to Dalaran for the weekend. Vereesa looked forward to it, only because she wanted to ogle and the human men.

“Kids, get ready! We’re leaving in five minutes!” Reolinor yelled. It was almost time to head to Silvermoon City to catch the next portal. The Windrunner patriarch sighed as he caught his eldest daughter sneaking biscuits into her mouth rather than helping out her younger brother carry his suitcase down the stairs. “Alleria! Help your brother!”

Finally, to Vereesa’s happiness, they had arrived. Dalaran was a beautiful city. Everyone had just finished unpacking their things and were on their way to having lunch. They all settled on having seafood.

It was a struggle figuring out what to order. Sylvanas did not want to eat tuna, but Alleria was begging for it. Vereesa didn’t want to eat krab, but their father was getting ready to order two trays. Lirath and their mother were the monsters of the table, ready to eat whatever was put in front of them. They finally settled with smoked salmon to share, oysters and scallops, and much to Sylvanas’s dismay, tuna. The family enjoyed themselves, chatting and bickering as they ate.

Everyone had a full tummy in the end. Reolinor almost fainted at the sight of the check and wanted to complain, but his wife held her finger up as she placed down six pieces of gold and called it a day. As the family began to walk in the streets of the gorgeous city, Lirath asked his mother for dessert.

“Mom! Could I get some ice cream _please_? It’s not that expensive, I think! Please?” Lirath was practically begging his mother to get some delicious ice cream. Dalaran only served the best.

Lireesa laughed as she ruffled her son’s hair, handing him a few pieces of silver. “Go ahead. Get some for all! Don’t get too much, or we won’t be able to eat dinner!”

Lirath hugged his mother and ran off to find the nearest ice cream cart, leaving his parents and sisters behind. After some more walking, Lireesa and Reolinor walked off to a clothing store, leaving their daughters sitting on a bench in front of a fountain.

Vereesa let out a sigh. She was getting incredibly bored just sitting around on a bench, but she didn't want to leave and be by herself. An idea came to her head.

Vereesa gave her sisters an excited smile. “Let’s play a game!”

“Game? I don't think this city is a good location to run around. I don’t have time for games,” Sylvanas gave her sister a bewildered look.

“No, no! This one is good, and doesn't require any movement. We just gotta sit here!”

Alleria patted her younger sister’s shoulder. “Alright, we’ll do it. What’s the game?”

Vereesa stood from her spot to stand in front of her two sisters. “This is how we play. We have to sit here and watch as the people walk by. Then, as soon as someone attractive shows up, one of us has to give each other a dare involving the person!” Vereesa put her hands on her hips, giving a proud smile to her siblings. The real reason behind this game was because Vereesa wanted to look for a cute human boy to chat with.

“What kind of a stupid game is that? That sounds so embarrassing,” Sylvanas replied, receiving a deflated look from Vereesa. There was no way she’d let her siblings expose her like that in front of a stranger.

“Actually, I think that sounds fun. It could pass the time until dinner. C’mon Syl, it’ll be fun!” Alleria said as she tried convince her sister to play.

“Please ‘vanas? I promise I won’t ask you for anything anymore!” Vereesa said as she knelt down in front of her sister and began to beg.

“Okay, fine. I’ll stay for a few rounds, that’s it,” Sylvanas gave a defeated sigh as she got comfortable on the bench.

“Yay! Thank you, thank you! I promise you’ll have fun!” Vereesa jumped up from the ground and hugged Sylvanas. She had always been close to her.

Vereesa sat in between her two sisters. “Alright, here we go. Whoever finds someone attractive has to say ‘Fire’ and has to make a dare! Ready, set, go!”

The three Windrunner girls sat and began to examine everyone who walked by. About five minutes passed until Alleria said ‘Fire’. “See that guy standing in front of the barber? He’s cute!” Alleria pointed to a young man. He was a human, which nicely cut blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was lean and fit, and appeared to have the Light surround him. Alleria made eye contact with him, and felt warm tingling feeling inside.

“Vereesa! Go and ask him for his name and tell him that he smells like a cinnamon roll!” Alleria smiled as she nudged her younger sister’s shoulder.

Vereesa laughed as she ran off to the stranger. Sylvanas and Alleria watched as her sister fulfilled the dare, and were surprised when he wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. Alleria didn't know why, but she felt a little upset when he did that. Vereesa came back with a big grin on her face.

“He says his name is Turalyon, and when I told him he smelled like a cinnamon roll he laughed and said thanks! Oh, and another thing! Alleria, this is for you,” Vereesa said as she handed the piece of paper to her older sister. “Read it out loud!”

Alleria read the paper. “I caught you staring. Would you like to get some tea or coffee with me? I’d love to get to know you. You can find me in the common room in the inn. Signed, Turalyon,” Alleria said as she felt herself blush.

Vereesa smiled at her sister. She wished a stranger could do that to her, too. The game resumed, but not for too long. There was a high elf that appeared to be attractive from the back, and Vereesa dared Sylvanas to go and tell him he had a nice body. The man walked into a store, and Sylvanas went in after him. A few seconds later, Sylvanas ran out and looked petrified. When they asked what had happened, Sylvanas told them that she was done playing the game and would no longer play. When the man walked out of the store, they realized that the ‘stranger’ that they had dared Sylvanas to approach was actually Prince Kael’thas. Alleria laughed and teased Sylvanas about how she probably wished it was Lor’themar.

After that embarrassing scenario, Lireesa and Reolinor walked up to their daughters with their brother and they all began to go to the inn to have dinner. Turns out Lirath didn’t buy ice cream for anyone but himself, that little sneak. As they sat down to have a small dinner, Vereesa asked to quickly run down the street to buy a shawl. She had gotten a bit cold, and she hadn't brought any shawl or cardigan with her. Her father gave her a small silver pouch and Vereesa took off.

When she got to the clothing store, she found the most beautiful shawl. She picked it up immediately and went to the trader to purchase it. The trader looked awful. He had an ugly face and looked like he had a nasty attitude too.

Vereesa gave him the shawl and waited to hear how much it was, getting her pouch of silver out of her pockets. The trader opened his mouth and Vereesa inwardly cringed at the fact that all of his teeth were yellow. “That’s one gold, girl. You got one gold?”

Vereesa opened her mouth in shock. One gold? For a shawl? In Silvermoon, the shawls are thirty silver!

“Um, I don’t have that much on me, sir,” Vereesa awkwardly fidgeted in place. “Would some silver do?” Vereesa put the silver pouch on the table, already knowing the answer.

“Nope. No gold, no shawl. Have a nice night,” the trader waved Vereesa off. She was about to turn around and leave when someone walked up next to her.

“How much did you say? One gold?” A human plopped a piece of gold on the counter and took the shawl. “Thank you, Gritzem.”

The trader stared at the man and nodded, taking the gold and going into the back room. The stranger smiled at Vereesa and handed her the shawl. “I think this belongs to you, miss.”

Vereesa stared. In front of her stood a human that was much taller than her. She was getting lost in his eyes and smile. How could a human be so nice to look at? She was sure she was just imagining him.

“Miss? Are you okay?”

Vereesa blinked, realizing he was talking to her. “Yeah, I’m fine. Um, thank you…for getting the shawl for me. I’ll pay you back as soon as I can!”

“There is no need for that, truly. Take it as a gift from a kind stranger.” He kept smiling at her, and she loved it. “Will you be staying in Dalaran for some time? I’d like to talk some more.”

Vereesa couldn't believe this was happening. It was a dream come true. “Yes! I mean, yes. I’ll be staying for a few more days.”

He smiled and held out his hand. “What is your name?”

She took his hand, and it fit perfectly in hers. Vereesa felt warm. “I’m Vereesa.”

“Rhonin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally going off of what's canon. A few drabbles will be something that really happened in the lore, but most of them will be just some made up one shots.


	6. Choice

“I don’t want to be a ranger.”

Everyone stopped eating. The table went silent. Lirath looked down at his plate, preparing himself for the explosion.

“ _What_?! It is your family’s tradition! You would disrespect your ancestors?

“Absolutely not. You don’t have a choice here, Lirath. You will respect your mother’s tradition and become a ranger.”

“I honestly don’t see a problem with it. Who cares? His choice.”

Lirath heard someone sniffle. “Does this mean you’re leaving us?”

“Are you sure? I think you’d make a fine ranger with some practice.”

Lirath had had enough. “ _Stop_. I’ve made my choice. I’d appreciate it if you respected it and were supportive of me.”

Reolinor gave out an exhausted sigh. “What do you plan on being then, son?”

Lireesa shot up from her seat. “If you won’t become a ranger, then you can become a warrior!”

Lirath frowned at that. He didn't want to become a warrior, he thought they were all big and loud. “Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of becoming a mage. I’ve already sent out an application.”

His mother let out an outraged noise. “A _what_?! You want to become a _mage_? They are all stuck up! You’re going to become a priss, like our prince!”

Sylvanas let out a small giggle at the comment her mother had made about their prince. She looked at her brother and saw that he was getting more and more upset as their parents through out their passionate opinions about Lirath becoming a mage. “Lirath, you can do whatever you want to. Don’t let anyone stop you. Even our parents,” Sylvanas gave her younger brother a small smile and patted her shoulder.

Lirath smiled at his sister. It was very rare that she showed some emotion, knowing she usually bottles everything inside, and he was very grateful for her encouragement. The conversation had shifted so that now it was just Reolinor and Lireesa arguing about what should be done about Lirath’s situation. Lirath felt as if it didn't matter if he was present or not, so he got up and went to sit outside. Not like his parents noticed, anyway. They were too busy arguing about _his_ future.

As soon as Lirath left, the three Windrunner girls got up to go after him. They felt for him, it felt horrible to have your parents tell you what you have to be. They found him sitting under a big tree.

Alleria plopped down beside him, with Sylvanas sitting on his other side. Vereesa sat in front of him. For a few moments, they were quiet. The girls didn't want to disturb the peaceful state Lirath was in. Sylvanas was the first to speak.

“I think it’d be kinda cool to have a mage brother.”

Vereesa gasped at Sylvanas and nudged her. “Sylvanas! Not now!”

Lirath let out a small laugh and smiled at his sisters. It was at times like this he truly appreciated the siblings he had. They had all come to be with him, and he would be forever grateful.

Lirath sighed. “It’s just, I’ve never found becoming a ranger to be interesting. Yeah, it’s so great to be able to shoot an arrow. Woo hoo. It’s very creative and fun,” Lirath smiled when he saw Sylvanas snicker. “It just never clicked. I didn’t feel joy or anything. When I went to Silvermoon and saw the mages practice, I was amazed. It was beautiful. I never thought I could see something at appealed to me. I could connect.”

Lirath began to tear up. “Then, I tried to summon fire myself, and I did it! I actually did it, and I didn’t think I could! It felt amazing, it really did. I felt like I was myself. When I attended the ranger classes, it felt forced. I only went along with it because I didn’t want to let mom and dad down, but I couldn’t take it anymore. I got tired. I know you guys enjoy being rangers, but it’s just not for me. I had to say something before it became a permanent thing in my life. I’m sorry, I know I let you guys down.”

Alleria leaned on her brothers shoulder. “You did not let us down, Li. We are all so proud of you. You should never feel forced to do anything, and you shouldn't let other people dictate what you should do in _your_ life. We’re the happiest sisters ever. Mom and dad just need some time, they’ll come around. They’ll be proud of you too.”

Both Vereesa and Sylvanas nodded at their older sister, and all three of them leaned in to hug their brother.

Sylvanas poked Lirath. “Hey, if you’re going to become a fire mage, does this mean you can quickly heat up my food? You can be our portable oven!”

“ _Sylvanas_!” Her three siblings laughed in union.

“Trust me, I’ll be greater than an oven! Soon, I’ll be greater than even Prince Kael’thas!”

Alleria grinned at her brother. She believed in him. “Never forget, Lirath. It’s your life. You make your _own_ choices.


	7. Ranger Problems

She only had to spend about a month training with him and he had already surpassed her finest rangers. It was evident to her that Nathanos Marris had great skill with a bow and wished she had known about him before.

It came to the point where she was ready to give him a place with the rest of her rangers. She had been waiting for this moment for some time, and she was excited. She had trained him to her best, and she was proud of her student. She couldn't wait to introduce him to everyone.

It went horribly. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. Her rangers and friends looked disgusted. They didn't want a human working with them. They didn't even think he was a good ranger, which hurt Sylvanas because she was the one who trained him. Everyone wanted him gone immediately, including Halduron, and to Sylvanas’s horror, Lor’themar. They thought he was a joke, and should go back to shooting apples in Stormwind.

Nathanos didn't let the nasty comments hurt him. He fought back and asked everyone to give him a chance. Eventually, they did. Nathanos was officially a member of the Elven Rangers, and he was happy. Sylvanas showed that she was happy too, but deep down, she was not. She had made her rangers unhappy by giving a human a position in their ranks, and it was bothering her.

Then, the worst happened. Rumors. Vereesa came home after ranger practice and told Sylvanas that there were rumors going around that Nathanos was sleeping with her, and that was why she gave him a ranger title. Sylvanas was horrified. Why would anyone think that? Because he was a human? Sylvanas was scared to go see the other rangers, what if they gave her funny looks? What did everyone else think? Who had heard the rumor? How many people heard it? Worst of all, did Lor’themar believe in what was being spread around too?

Her fears came true. When she went to see her rangers, they stared at her. Sylvanas tried avoiding eye contact with whoever she walked past. Nathanos had gotten a stomach bug over the weekend, so he didn't come to practice. That didn’t look good. People had assumed he was lying about being sick just so he could avoid the ‘truth’. Sylvanas knew the sickness was legit, but who could she tell? No one would believe her.

Lor’themar was giving her a blank stare. He didn’t _want_ to believe the rumors, but he was beginning to. Why else would she let a _human_ join their ranks unless she had feelings for him?The two of them usually trained together, but today Lor’themar wanted to train alone. He had already picked out a spot farther away from others. He didn’t even let Halduron train with him. He didn’t want to be disturbed.

Sylvanas noticed Lor’themar’s change of routine, and it upset her. First, she had to deal with the stares, and now she had to take in the fact that the _only_ guy she had eyes for didn’t want to be around her. She had hoped he would at least want to confront her about the rumors. She was debating on whether she should approach him or not. She eventually did decide on trying to talk to him. If he wasn’t going to make the first move, she would.

Lor’themar could feel her approach him from behind. He did his best to not notice her, and kept shooting his arrows. She stood behind his shoulder. She could feel everyone’s eyes on them, and it made her nervous. He could feel the stares of his comrades as well, making him feel uneasy. Neither of them spoke. Sylvanas sighed.

“Lor?” Sylvanas tapped his shoulder. “Can we talk, please?”

Lor’themar gave her a quick glance. He gave her a blunt answer. “I’m busy.”

Sylvanas huffed. She wasn’t going to take that as an answer so quickly. “I’d like to speak to my second-in-command. _Now_.”

He reluctantly followed her into a secluded area behind the training grounds, ignoring the stares and whispers they both received. Once they were alone, Sylvanas looked at him.

“Have you heard the rum—”

“Yes.”

There was no emotion in his voice. She could tell he _really_ didn't want to be there. Would this be the end of their friendship? Were they even friends? She had hoped she had gotten that far with him, though she did want more. Wasn’t everyone going to give Nathanos a chance? Him being on the team was worse than she had thought.

“Well they aren’t true! We aren't romantically involved with each other. I don’t like him that way!”

“It certainly doesn't look that way. You should see the way he looks at you, Sylvanas. He’s grown fond of you.” Lor’themar kept a straight face.

Sylvanas slightly winced when he said her full name. He usually called her ‘Syl’ or ‘vanas’. “He doesn't like me that way. It’s professional. Sure, I guess we have gotten close, but we are just friends!”

“ _Just_ friends? What about you and me? Are we just friends too?” Lor’themar laughed. “You know, I thought that you and I could be something more. I didn't realize that you’d rather be with a human who you’ve known for a month than be with someone you’ve known for years. If that’s all, Ranger General, I’d like to get back to practice.” Lor’themar brushed past Sylvanas’s shoulder, his hand slightly touching hers, and made his way back to the training grounds.

 _I’ve had enough_. She didn’t return to the grounds to practice with her rangers, instead she went home. To her sibling’s surprise, she was quiet for the remainder of the day. Alleria and Lirath could feel Sylvanas’s negative aura, and they knew better than to bother her. Vereesa, however, didn’t get the memo.

“Sylvanas, when were you going to tell us about Nathanos?” Vereesa ignored Alleria shaking her head at her, as if she was telling her to stop. “You know, your human boyfriend?”

Sylvanas glared at her sister. She was not in the mood for this. “He’s not my boyfriend, and he never will be,” she replied as calmly as she could.

Vereesa _still_ didn't understand. “But you two like each other, no? I mean, everyone thinks—”

Sylvanas didn't let Vereesa finish her sentence. “ _Stop_. Him being a part of the team is already causing problems with everyone and problems with the guy I _actually_ have feelings for, so I’d appreciate it if you would just leave me alone.” With that, she stormed into her room and shut the door.

Lirath face palmed. He knew this was coming. Vereesa was very dense, and was usually oblivious to these sort of things.

Vereesa gave her siblings a confused look. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

Alleria sighed. “Cut her some slack, Vereesa. She’s under a lot of stress right now,” she replied as she walked over to her sister’s room. She knocked on Sylvanas’s door. “Can I come in?”

Alleria heard her sister give a muffled response, so she took that as a ‘yes’. She walked into Sylvanas’s room, and saw her laying face down in her bed, cuddling a pillow. “Wanna talk?”

“No, not really.”

“Well then hear me out. Look, these things happen to everyone. It’s going to pass, in a week no one will care anymore. I know you two aren’t seeing each other. The people who believe the rumors are stupid, if you ask me. I _totally_ don’t mean Lor and Hal,” Alleria coughed, then grinned. She sat next to Sylvanas, rubbing her shoulder. “I’m serious though, I’ve seen Nathanos in action. He is talented, and makes a great addition to the team. If these rumors _are_ truly bothering you, though, then maybe you should think about taking him off—”

“No,” Sylvanas cut her sister off and sat up straight. “No. I will not let rumors bring me or my choices down. I’m not going kick a skilled ranger off the team because people don't like him. If they have a problem with him being better than them, then _they_ can leave, or they can suck it up.”

Alleria smiled at patted her sister’s back. “Atta girl! Don’t let some stupid people bother you.” She got up and began to leave her sister’s room. “Oh, and don't worry about Lor’themar. I’ll handle it.”

Sylvanas grinned. “Don’t be too mean!”

“I’ll try.”


	8. Winter's Veil 2

To say it was crowded was an understatement. It was finally time for the annual Winter’s Veil party, and the Windrunner Spire was packed with guests. People were either chatting away with a glass of wine, or dancing. Much to her father’s dismay, Alleria invited Turalyon, and Vereesa invited Rhonin. Alleria also invited Halduron and Lor’themar, but she hadn't seen them yet. She hoped that at least Lor’themar would show, knowing it would make Sylvanas  _ very _ happy.

Alleria enjoyed this year’s party more because she had finally become an adult, meaning she could drink with her parents. Of course, she was going to drink in moderate amounts, but it was something to look forward to. She was leaning against a table watching the guests walk by until she was approached with Turalyon.

“A drink, my fair lady?” Turalyon smiled as he handed Alleria a glass of Silvermoon wine.

“Why thank you!” Alleria took the class and gulped it all down.

Turalyon choked. “You’re not supposed to drink it like that! You’re supposed to savor the drink. Take a sip now, and another ten minutes from now.”

“That’s lame. Plus, it’s just a drink, I could always get another glass,” she replied as she took a glass of water from a tray. The wine felt funny and hot when it went down her throat, and needed to wash it down with something neutral.

She looked at Turalyon. He was scanning the room, as if he was looking for someone. Alleria cocked her head to a side. “Who are you looking for?”

“Rhonin. I have no idea where he went, and I talked to him fifteen minutes ago.”

“I saw him with Vereesa,” Alleria answered him as she turned to point to where she last saw them. When she looked, they weren't there. “Huh, never mind. They  _ were _ there, though. Maybe she took him to her room?”

Turalyon choked, again. “That’s quite an assumption.”

“Well it’s not like they haven’t done it. I’m almost one hundred percent sure they’ve done  _ something _ of that sort. They can’t keep their hands off of each other. It’s almost kind of cute, in a weird way.”

“And what does your father think? Does he approve of his high elf daughter with a human man? Two of his daughters, actually,” Turalyon asked in a light-hearted attitude, though Alleria could tell there was a deeper meaning.

“Well, at first, he hated it. Mom thought it was…cute. They were both a bit disappointed. Not that they hate humans, they just didn't expect their kids to get involved with another race, I guess. My mom eventually warmed up to the idea of both you and Ronin becoming potential family. My dad? Nah. He’s still a bit… _ eh, _ ” Alleria pinched Turalyon’s cheeks. “Not to worry  _ pumpkin _ , all that matters is that we both like each other and are happy together. You shouldn't let anyone’s opinions ruin it, even if the ‘anyone’ is my father.”

“I guess you’re right, as always,  _ cupcake,”  _ Turalyon grinned as Alleria made a face at the chosen pet name. As of late, they had been calling each other pet names to irritate themselves.

Alleria hummed as she took both of her love’s hands and began to pull him up the stairs. “Wanna go to  _ my _ room? It’s much too noisy and crowded here.”

Turalyon turned red. “Alleria! It’s your family’s party, you can’t just disappear!”

“Vereesa and Rhonin are gone.”

“What about Lirath? You’d leave him alone?”

“He’s talking to the prince about the powers of fire. Not that interesting if you ask me.”

“Sylvanas? Let’s go start a conversation with her.”

Alleria paused. She actually didn’t know what Sylvanas was doing. She let go of Turalyon’s hands and looked around the room to find her sister. She found her in the corner of the room, but she looked a little busy. “Ah! There she is. Oh look, Lor’themar came! Lookie there, they are under the mistletoe, I wonder who put that there?” Alleria grinned. “Doesn’t look like she can talk right now though, her mouth is busy.”

Alleria leaned into Turalyon. “I want you opinion on some new clothes I bought.  _ Please _ ?”

He couldn’t say no. Besides, he  _ did _ miss her touch. He tilted his head, making his lips slightly touch hers. “Lead the way, doll.” 


	9. Knock, first!

 

Alleria had just returned from an exhausting hunting trip. She and some of her friends had decided to take a trip in the forest and hunt some wildlife.  _It'll be fun_ , they said.  _We'll make some memories_ , they said. None of them told her it would take five days! No offense to her friends, but she'd rather be spending time with her family and loved ones than chasing a bunny.

Alleria had just returned home to find Lirath studying. "I'm  _baaack_!"

Lirath looked up from his book, giving his sister a smile. "Welcome! How was your trip?"

Alleria plopped onto the closest chair. "It sucked. It was so boring. I spent five days chasing little bunnies and the occasional lynx. I should have stayed home."

Lirath laughed. "Well, it's better than studying all day."

Alleria smiled. Now that Lirath was permanently enrolled and attending in a mage school, he had to study chapter after chapter of magic incantations. He was completely drained of his energy, but to him it was worth it.

Alleria waited to be greeted by her parents and sisters, but no one other than Lirath seemed to be home. "Lirath, where is everyone else?"

"Well, mom and dad went to Silvermoon to have an early dinner. Vereesa  _should_  be spending the night at her friends house, but I think that was an excuse to see her secret boyfriend. Sylvanas is going to be training after class hours today and wont be back until late tonight."

The eldest Windrunner sighed. Everyone seemed to be busy, even Lirath, but she knew he was just being nice and not complaining. "Lirath, I'm gonna go take Belore for a walk. This way you can have some peace and quiet while your studying."

"No, no! You're not bothering me, really!"

Alleria stood and ruffled her brothers hair. "Really, Lirath. You need silence to study efficiently. I'll be back in an hour!"

Alleria went out into the yard to find their hawkstrider, Belore. Technically, it was Sylvanas', but everyone used him. Alleria found him pecking at a Bloodthistle patch by one of the Spire's columns.

Upon noticing Alleria's presence, the hawkstrider squawked. It had been a long time since anyone had taken him on a walk, and he was already getting jumpy.

Alleria rubbed Belore's snout. "I'm happy to see you too! I know, I've been gone a while! Hasn't Sylvanas taken you anywhere?"

Belore, being the smart bird he is, shook his head and gave a loud screech. Alleria patted his head and hopped onto his back, fastening herself onto the saddle.

"Let's go, boy!"

Before took off with a burst of speed, eager to roam around the wilderness. The evening breeze felt wonderful. It smelled like freshly cut herbs, with a hint of mint. Seeing the dandelions and sunflowers and the beautiful color of the pink sky made Alleria feel like she was in heaven. She wished everyday was like this. She wished to be in a world where there was no war, just peace.

As she traveled down the road, she caught sight of little kids chasing each other with sticks. It made her think of the time Sylvanas chased Vereesa with an arrow, and Lirath watching from a tree branch above. He had always been a fast and skilled climber. She smiled as she passed by the family with the running children. Her younger days were her golden days, and would do anything to return to them. To go back in time when her siblings and herself were mere children would be the greatest gift.

She rode all the way to Silvermoon to stop by for a small snack. Silvermoon had the best biscuits, and Belore loved them as much as Alleria did. As she walked through the vasty city with her hawkstrider, she was surprised to see it was still bustling with people.  _Don't these people sleep?_  Alleria mused to herself. It didn't bother her much, it was nice to go to the city and be surrounded by people. It was better to be with someone than no one.

Alleria wondered if her parents were still having dinner. She thought it would be funny if she could find the restaurant they were in and greeted them. She thought about it for a few moments, only to pass on it. Her parents deserved some alone time. After all, raising four children  _is_  difficult.

Walking through the streets of Silvermoon was always like a walk down memory lane. It was here that she had spent the best of her memories. Back in the Silvermoon City Inn, Vereesa lost her favorite doll when she was a child. She had cried for  _hours_. A few years ago, Lirath had gotten lost and ended up in the Auction House. Instead of asking a guard for help, he participated in some of the bidding, and walked away with a pet dragonhawk for five silver. There had even been a time when the four siblings were looking for their father through the crowd, and Sylvanas had  _thought_  she saw him. She ran up and hugged him from behind, only to find out it was a complete stranger who  _looked_  like their father.

Alleria smiled as she thought of her fondest memories. Belore nudged her shoulder, silently asking for a biscuit. Alleria went and bought two strawberry biscuits, one for herself and one for Belore. It started to get late, and as much as Alleria wanted to stay and relive her childhood, she had to get back home. Sylvanas should have gotten back now, and Lirath should have been done studying.

When she got back, she saw that one light was on in the Spire. She left Belore back in the stables and made her way inside. When she got in, she saw that the light was coming from the common room, right where she left Lirath to study. As she stepped inside, she could hear soft snores. Lirath was sprawled on the couch, fast asleep, with his study book in his lap. Alleria moved the book and placed it on the coffee table, and draped a blanket over her brother's sleeping body.

As she walked up the stairs to her own room, she walked past her parent's room. They weren't there, and Alleria assumed that they were still in Silvermoon. She had also assumed that Sylvanas was asleep. When she got closer to Sylvanas' room, she heard… _giggling_? Alleria tip toed closer to her sister's room, and she heard another voice inside. Sylvanas was the one giggling, but she didn't recognize the other voice. She heard the bed creak and it became apparent that whoever Sylvanas was talking to was on her bed.

_Oh my god._ Sylvanas is with a man. Alleria had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing and making noise. Who was she even with? Alleria didn't know her sister was seeing someone, she thought it was just Vereesa and her secret boyfriend. Alleria knew it would be impolite if she intruded in a private moment with Sylvanas and her mystery man. Alleria turned around to make way to her room. She heard Sylvanas giggle again.

" _More_ ," Alleria heard her say through the door.

_Eh, what the heck._  In less than a second, Alleria bursted into Sylvanas' room to find her sister in a very compromising position with a man on top.

Alleria waved. "Hello!"

Alleria tried to figure out who the man was, but Sylvanas was too quick and pushed him off of the bed. She heard him land with an ' _Oof!_ '

Sylvanas was mortified. " _Alleria!_  Haven't you heard of knocking?"

Alleria was too busy laughing to respond. Sylvanas was frantically trying to cover herself with her blankets.

After laughing at her sister, Alleria cocked her head to the side. "I'd like to know who that man is."

"No one! It's just me here!"

"Don't even try to fool me, Sylvanas. I saw him. Who is it? Should I walk around the bed to see who you pushed off the bed?"

"No! We're supposed to be a secret!"

"Come out, come out!"

"Alleria, _go away_!"

"I'm going to go wake up Lirath and bring him here!"

" _Wait!_  Wait, don't!" The mystery man said from behind the bed. He poked his head above, just enough that Alleria could make out his face. Once she figured out who he was, she burst into laughter.

"Ah, what a small world! How are you this fine evening, Lor'themar? Never did I ever think you two would actually start something, since you guys are too shy to each other!"

Sylvanas threw a pillow at Alleria. "Okay, you know who he is now.  _Leave!_ "

Alleria pouted. "But I wanna stay and watch!"

" _Out!_ "

Alleria slouched and slowly walked out the door. When she was in the hallway, Sylvanas called out to her.

"Next time,  _please_  knock first!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, Reolinor is an OC. Since we don't know who Mr. Windrunner is, I made someone up.


End file.
